Night of New Memories
by wintersnowfallz
Summary: Drabble. The losses of Team 7 affects Sakura. Kakashi comes to comfort Sakura in more ways than one.Oneshot


**AN**: I don't own Naruto. Randomly thought came in my head, I didn't even proof-read this.

* * *

><p><strong>Night of New Memories<strong>

**A Drabble, by Wintersnowfallz**

* * *

><p>It was still raining. It has been raining for the last two days, almost as if the heavens were mourning for the losses of team 7. I'm finally home, yet this village feels so distant now. This place is no longer the happy and dreamy country where I would day dream about my crush over five years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>The past two days felt like just hours, when Sasuke was standing across from Naruto under the pouring rain. War broke out in every corner at the boundary between the Fire and Mist country. Kakashi had defeated all of Sasuke's allies, however, Suigetsu had decompose his own body to infiltrate Kakashi's. In order to complete the mission, Kakashi sent a high intensity wave of electricity throughout his entire body to incinerate all of Suigetsu's water molecules, nearly killing himself in the process.<p>

I kneeled next to him, profusely infusing as much of my mana as possible into him, healing each remaining individual cells. My own shoulder split open from the effort, bleeding a stream of bright red blood down my arm. I ignored the pain. I could only look at the two men, who were once my classmates preparing to fight to the death. My heart pounded loudly against my chest, as I watched my best friend staring into my former idol who's become an S-ranked criminal.

Bright blue clashed with pit black eyes. The lightening in the background ignited the tension, as if nature itself commanded the fight. Rasengen shuriken struck against the sizzling chidori. Naruto's wind-nature rasengen appeared to be pushing back the chidori, but right before his rasengen broke through, Sasuke drew his lightening katana. Rasengen and katana, tearing their opponents' chests to pieces.

I was blinded for moment by a second lightening. My scream was lost in the clashing thunder. I didn't even think as I rushed forward blindly into the dying battle, feeling for the blonde man's clothing. Sticky liquid ran through my fingers as my eyes strained to see again. I felt his heart, pumping sluggishly in my hands from his opened chest. Tears streamed down my face as I saw his face hung with a weak smile as his struggled to whisper, "Sa- Sakura, I did it – I kept – my promise". Then the light left his crystal blue eyes.

"NO!" I yelled to myself.

I conjured as much mana as I could, even destroying my cells to convert their mass to energy. I can't lose my best friend like this!

A hand weakly, but firmly, gasped my shaking arms.

"Sakura – Stop. You'll die. You can't save him."

I shook my head so hard it felt like my world was spinning. Stubbornly, I refused to give up on the corpse. A pair of arms forcefully hugged me to the silver-haired man behind me, and pulled me away from Naruto's body. My vision darkened, and I could no longer resist as I gave away to the darkness.

* * *

><p>"May I come in?" Kakashi's voice echoed behind my cracked-open door.<p>

No works would form. He took it as a yes. My door frame creaked open as a bandaged Kakashi stood in the door-way. His eyes glanced at my still form, positioned stiffly on my couch. I saw it in his eyes, they understood.

My blood soaked clothes still hung on my skin. Kakashi disappeared into my bathroom. A few moments later, I faintly heard the bathtub filled with water. He didn't say anything as he reappeared, walked slowly over, and picked me up; I didn't ask.

Gently, he carried me to my bathtub and set me in the tub that was only half empty now. It felt like my life – half of it, gone. I sat there with only part of my skirt and shirt, still caked onto me. He picked up a clothe hanging next to the rack, soaked it wet, and began to wipe my body. Slowly, he peeled my damaged and dirty clothes from my naked body. I didn't protest.

"Does it ever get better?" I asked in a dull, cracked voice, staring at my knees in front of me.

He continued to rub those persistent dried blood from me. "Not really."

"How can I make it go away?"

By now, he had removed every clothing from my body and the water around me was stained brown.

"You can't. You have to live with the pain." He pulled the plug from me behind me and continued to lather me with the fresh water from the fountain. When he finished, he stood up and grabbed my bathrobe that hung off the bathroom door.

"Come" he said, as he held the bathrobe open for me.

I held onto the side of the bathtub as I stood up unsteadily. Sliding my arms through the sleeves, he tied the robe around my waist. The smell of his shampoo made me dizzy. As my knees started to buckle, his arm snaked around my waist instantly catching me before I hit the floor. Concerned eye glanced between the two of mine.

"I'm ok. I haven't eaten... since..."

Once again, he picked me up, walked out of the bathroom, and into my bedroom.

"Wait here" he said, as he put me down on my bed and covered me with a blanket.

My world still felt like it was spinning. I just laid my head back, trying to still the sickening movement of my walls. I heard my fridge's doors opening and closing, followed by chopping on my cutting board. Moments later, he came back with a plate of sushi.

"You have to eat." It sounded almost like he was lecturing me.

I pulled myself up and reached for one.

"I have a favor" I said, staring at my plate of food, taking another piece of sushi.

"Anything"

"Kiss me" I swallowed and continued to stared down on my hands. I needed to feel alive.

"…"

"… Never mind. Forget I said – …"

Before I could finish my words, he pulled down his mask and pressed his lips on mine. His soft lips met mine briefly before must have understood my need to connect with something, someone.

Before he could sit back, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards me. My action caught him off guard as the plate and remaining sushi fell on the floor, forgotten.

I kissed his lips repeately, begging for him for entrance. He seemed hesitant but gave in as he supported his weight with one arm and his other arm tightening around my waist. My tongue ventured into his mouth and connected to his. I lavished the feel of him. My hands ruffled into his hair with a slight tug, encouraging him to continue.

"Sakura – Are you sure?"

"Don't talk" I commanded.

He kissed a trail from my lips down my neck while one of his hands working at my bathrobe. His touch caressed my thighs up to my breasts. My legs wrapped around his hips and pulled close. I felt his erection and I wanted him. With my feet, I pulled off his pants.

His mouth connected with mine once again as he lowered his hips to mine. His movements seemed uncertain and undecided but I didn't want to wait anymore. My heart was pounding in anticipation to fully connect with someone. I wrapped my legs around him again and lift my own pelvis with a jerk. As he entered me, he let out a low hushed breath. I felt a sharp pain and dug my fingers into his back as a hiss escaped my mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" He supported himself up to get a look at me.

"I'm fine, keep going … please" I begged, pulling him down for another kiss.

We rocked together with a slow motion until we both climaxed. Exhausted, he fell next to me. After what seemed like hours, I thought he fell asleep, but at that moment he met my eyes.

"How do you move on?"

"Just make new memories."

"I suppose, I could start with you." I said and pull on a strained smile.

"I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Bah. not really good, but it's ok. p.s. I don't like pedophiles either... Since naruto and sasuke finally get a chance to finish their fight, you can probably conclude it has at least been 5 years since they first started training. So I would estimate her age to be 17-19. But I thought that was implied :/


End file.
